After All of These Days
by hermyknee1
Summary: James Potter finds Lily Evans again, after all these days of hiding, and this time she has a secret. Read to find out more! Please read and review!


**A/N: Hello the people of ! I haven't been posted much in about a year and I figured it was high time I did. I wrote this one-shot over the summer on my phone out of boredom and decided to publish it!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

"Hello harry! How are you love? Have a good night's sleep? I bet you did!" I exclaimed lovingly to my 3 month old while nuzzling his little nose.

Suddenly there was the doorbell chime. I put Harry down for a minute and went to get the door, expecting to see the repairman I called for the garage door. I opened the door and came face to face with a person I never thought I would see again.

"James" I said breathlessly, almost like a whisper. I couldn't believe it. Not him. Not here.

"Lily, we need to talk." The tall, dark haired man said sternly.

"Talk? Talk about what? What - what are you even doing here?" I was beyond shocked. There was supposed to be no way he would find me.

"We just need to talk, can I come in?" He replied. He definitely looked different than he did a year ago - more mature. But Merlin's beard I could still see the childish mischievousness that I had loved so dearly all those months ago. His hazel eyes still as expressive, as beautiful as they were at Hogwarts.

"No um I don't think that would be a good idea. We can talk here" I said standing in the narrow crack of the door. There was no way I was going to let him see Harry.

He looked a bit disgruntled but continued anyway. "Alright then. I want to know exactly why you left me a year ago and why in bloody hell you stopped talking to me altogether?"

"James I-" my however weak explanation was cut short by the cry of a baby boy.

"What is that? Do you have company?" He tried to look above my head, which albeit is not incredibly difficult and as the crying increased, I simply couldn't just stand there and let my baby cry. I walked inside with a sigh and he quickly followed.

There he saw Harry sitting there in his crib and crying. Once he saw James however his crying ceased. I was feeling completely betrayed.

"Who is this?" He asked looking at the baby lying there peacefully staring at the stranger.

"Um well I didn't want you to find out this way - or at all" I muttered the last part to myself. "James this is Harry. My son"

His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Your son? Oh Merlin Lily I didn't mean - I mean I didn't know you're married! I'll just go. I'm sorry. Just forget this ever happened..."

I could have just let him go. Pretend I was married and leave at that and have him walk out of my life forever - again. But I couldn't. It was selfish, but I didn't want to lose him again.

"No, no James it's not – I'm not married."

"Oh then is there a fiancé or something?" Honestly this git. Wouldn't I let him think I was married if I was engaged.

"James I'm single" I say never wavering my stare from his eyes. It was now or never. I have to say this.

"Oh then um who's the father?" He asked staring at me confusedly.

"James, Harry is your son." There we go. It's out in open. Time to say goodbye again. He's never going to want to see me again.

"He's - Harry is - I have a son?!" And again his eyes bugged out.

"Yes James. I think I should just tell you now. You might want to take a seat." He sat down and I began the story. "So about a year ago I found out I was pregnant. The baby was yours. We were dating at the time and I was terrified. I was only 17. how was I going to support a child? I thought it over - refusing to tell you - for 3 weeks and then finally I saw the only solution was to break up with you. So I did. It was so hard for me. But I did it. I was miserable but I fixed up my plan. I graduated from Hogwarts about 2 weeks after I broke up with you and then moved out. I had told my parents and they swore to never tell you or anyone who came asking. I broke off all relationships with my friends to save them from being asked by you where I am. I couldn't let anyone know where I am. I left. I moved away from London. I came here to this little modest home but I'm happy here I guess. The only one that I let know about my situations other than my parents which do check in regularly, is Marly. She was by my side the entire pregnancy – she came here constantly. She's Harry's godmother actually. And that's that. I've been living here ever since. Just working down the street at the coffee shop to pay the bills."

"What the hell Lily?! I could have been by your side! Why didn't you tell me I had a bleeding son!?" Ok so he was angry. Understandable but I did it for his own good.

"James you had so much going for you. You had the Chudley Canons going for you and a family name to hold up and was going to work for the order. I couldn't just ask you to throw that away for me. I loved you so I had to let you go." I said surely.

"Lily I still love you. I would have left all that dumb stuff for you. And don't act like you didn't have a life planned out too. You were going to be a healer and work in the order. You gave up dreams too."

"I didn't have a choice. I could - however - save you and I will. This isn't your burden to bear. However, a cute burden." I say with a little smirk which flattens again when I see his serious face.

"What do you mean no choice Lily? He's my son too. Did u just expect to never tell me I have a son until something happened that I met him? I deserve to know who he is, Lily. I'll love him just as much as I love you. Lily I came here to tell you that I want to try again and the fact that we have a kid does not change anything. Lily, please. I love you. I love you both so much."

I stared at him speechless. How can this amazing man come in and still love me unconditionally after all this time. There was only one thing I thought to do.

I kissed him.

He hesitated for only a moment and then his arms came up behind me and he kissed me back so passionately and lovingly that I was amazed how I ever left him. He brought one hand to my hair and left the other at the small of my back. I ran my hands through his dark and messy hair. This was both so familiar and at the same time so new. His defined muscles were new and the slight stubble on his cheeks make the kiss even more aggressive. Only he can make me feel a million things at once. Happiness. Anxiety. Love. Passion. But most of love. Love for this brilliant man. This man that after a year still wants to keep trying for this relationship. I break away and press my forehead to his, breathing deeply.

"I love you, too" I whisper to him. Suddenly there's another baby cry. "Oh my merlin, Harry! I'm sorry baby, I almost forgot about you. How could mummy do that?" I say in a baby voice. "Harry love do you want to meet your daddy? - Do you want to hold him?" I ask James. He nods hesitantly. I hand Harry over and as soon as James holds him harry gurgles and reaches his hand towards him. I smile tearfully at the two. James looks up at me with the most genuine smile I've ever seen. I thought I might burst from the love I felt for the two of them.

"So James are you staying for dinner?"

 **A/N: Well that's it. Kind of a short one-shot but I hope you liked it!**

 **Please remember to Read and Review!**

 **-Hermyknee1**


End file.
